tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Emergency Cable
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=18 |series_no=18.10 |number=424 |released= * 5th September 2014 * 10th October 2014 * 26th October 2014 * 24th April 2015 * 15th May 2015 * 4th July 2016 * 6th April 2017 |previous=Thomas the Quarry Engine |next=Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger }} Thomas and the Emergency Cable is the tenth episode of the eighteenth series. Plot One day, Annie and Clarabel are watching the passengers getting on and off the train at Knapford station. They see a woman with a very big hat, an old man being helped into the carriage and a man they have seen before. The man in question travels up and down the branch line all day, looking through binoculars. When Thomas and his carriages arrive at Dryaw, the man gets off and starts looking through his binoculars. The coaches are confused by his actions and Thomas says he might be a station inspector, but the coaches are sure that is not right; the man spends a lot of time examining trees. Thomas jokes that the man may be a tree inspector. Later on, Thomas arrives back at Dryaw to pick up the passengers. Unsurprisingly, the man with the binoculars is waiting. Thomas decides to ask the man what sort of inspector he is. The man explains that he is not an inspector, but a bird watcher who is looking for a very rare bird. As Thomas puffs on his way, he suddenly gets a shock when somebody on the train pulls the emergency cable inside Annie. Thinking there is an emergency, the guard applies the coaches' brakes. It is not long before Thomas grinds to a halt and the guard goes to see what the matter is. Inside Annie, the guard sees the bird watcher with his hand on one of the emergency cords. The man sheepishly explains that he thought he had heard the very rare bird and in his state of excitement, pulled the emergency cord so he could get a look at it. The guard sternly informs the man that spotting a bird does not constitute an emergency on a railway. There is more trouble to come when Thomas tries to pull away. Annie has developed a wheel flat and one of her wheels will not turn at all. Annie has to be uncoupled and left behind while all of the passengers squeeze into Clarabel. Thomas is very upset about having to leave one of his beloved coaches behind, but is very cross with the bird watcher. The other passengers are also very cross with the bird watcher. When the train arrives at Knapford station, the Fat Controller is waiting and reminds the bird watcher what an emergency cable is really for. The bird watcher says he is very sorry and promises to never pull the emergency cable for such a trivial matter again. That evening, Thomas takes Rocky and a flatbed to collect Annie. He then takes his damaged coach to the Sodor Steamworks. Unfortunately, Victor cannot find any coach wheels to fit Annie and says she will have to wait for a new delivery. The next day, Thomas and Clarabel start to miss Annie terribly. Thomas feels very angry about having one of his coaches taken out of commission by a silly bird watcher and hopes that they never see him again. Unfortunately, Thomas does indeed see the man again. He is waiting at Dryaw station. Thomas stubbornly refuses to stop at the station. Then, as he is barely out of the station, someone pulls the emergency cord again. Then, the grumpy woman in the big hat complains that she wanted to get off at Dryaw. Thomas apologises and has to reverse back to the platform. The lady with the big hat gets off and the bird watcher climbs aboard. When Thomas arrives back at Knapford, it is his turn to receive a reprimand from the Fat Controller. Thomas is told that he must stop at every station regardless of the mood he is in. The Fat Controller says that he is sure the bird watcher has learned his lesson about pulling the emergency cable without good reason. Thomas has now learned his lesson, too. Eventually, Annie returns to work with Thomas and Clarabel and the three of them are happy once again. When Annie asks Thomas how the Steamworks got her new wheel so fast, they all laugh when Thomas reveals that he told Victor that "it was an emergency," gaining him some commentary from his very amused coaches. The bird watcher even finds his rare bird. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Schoolchildren * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Thomas' Guard * Rocky * Edward * James * Bertie * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Dryaw Stationmaster * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Grumpy Passenger * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Harold Locations * McColl Farm * Knapford * Dryaw * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * David Bedella as Victor * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, the Lady with the big hat and the children * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, the Guard and the passengers * Joe Mills as the Welsh Bird Watcher US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * David Bedella as Victor * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, the Lady with the big hat and the children * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as the Guard and the passengers * Joe Mills as the Welsh Bird Watcher Trivia * This episode has similarities to the 1993 annual story, James' Traffic Jam. * The rare bird the bird watcher is looking for is actually a Woodpecker. Goofs * During the aerial shot of Dryaw, when the bird watcher is looking at the trees round the back, the track Thomas is on appears to be floating. * During the aerial shot of the entrance to Knapford Station, a duplicate of the bookstall seen behind tracks 3 and 4 has been placed on the car park, making it impossible for a normal-sized car to enter one of the parking spaces. A luggage weight also overlaps part of the car park lines. * Several of the passengers are duplicated throughout this episode. * When the Guard puts on the brakes, Clarabel's wheels do not spark, yet Annie's do. * Thomas should not have raced past James when they were both heading down the same line at such a high speed. In addition, the points either change too quickly or are set against James. * When Annie is shown moving with her flat wheel, her other wheel on the other side of the axle is shown moving. * Some descriptions for this episode say that Clarabel is the one who gets the wheel flat when, in the episode, it was Annie. * When Clarabel says, "But you have to stop Thomas. You always stop at the station," Thomas is entering Dryaw. But in the next shot, nothing but trees and bushes are seen next to him. * When Thomas arrives back at Knapford, Edward and James whistle to him, but no steam emits from their whistles. No steam comes out of Thomas' whistle either when he pulls out of Maithwaite at the end. * When the Bird Watcher gets off at Dryaw, luggage racks can be seen in Annie. * When the Lady with the Big Hat tells Thomas off for not stopping at the station, the lady on the platform is suddenly seen wearing a hat like the bird watcher's. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Thailand * Duck in the Water (DVD) China * Duck and the Slip Coaches (Chinese DVD) }} es:Thomas y el Cable de Emergencia pl:Tomek i Linka Alarmowa ru:Томас и стоп-кран Category:Episodes Category:Series 18 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video